The present invention relates to a system capable of removing contaminants in a liquid and a method for using such a system. More particularly, this invention relates to a brewed beverage making system capable of removing contaminants from a liquid used to brew beverages.
Devices of various configurations for removing contaminants from liquids are employed daily in households. The term removing as used herein encompasses separating, absorbing, adsorbing, capturing, binding, altering, transforming, rendering inert, and destroying.
In most households, coffee, tea, and other brewed beverages are typically made in an automatic drip-type beverage maker. Such beverage makers typically have a reservoir of liquid, such as water, and heat the liquid with a thermo-siphon heater. The heated liquid is delivered to a brewing basket that contains the brewing ingredients, wherein the heated liquid steeps in the brewing ingredients. The resulting brewed beverage passes through the brewing basket into a beverage collector, or carafe, positioned below. The beverage collector is typically kept warm by a heating element.
Water and other liquids used in these drip-type beverage making systems can contain contaminants. These contaminants include particulates, chemicals, and germs (i.e., viruses, bacteria, mold, pollen, oocysts, and protozoa). Common liquid-borne particulate contaminants are dirt, rust, silt, and heavy metals. Lead, a heavy metal, is particularly common because it is found in water fixtures, pipes, and pipe solder. Chemical contaminants may consist of chlorinated hydrocarbons, free chlorine, pesticides, petroleum-based chemicals, and synthetic organic chemicals. Germs that commonly contaminate water include protozoan cysts, such as Cryptosporidium Parvum and Giardia, and bacteria, such as E. coli and Cholera. Thus, not only will contaminants noticeably and adversely affect the aroma, taste, and other qualities of the brewed beverage, contaminants are also potentially dangerous to the brewed beverage drinker.
The typical brewing basket found in most beverage makers has an inverted frustoconical shape and supports a fluted or pleated bowl-shaped paper filter or metal, open-mesh screen that generally conforms to the inverted frustoconical shape of the brewing basket. The principal function of the paper or open-mesh filter is to support the brewing ingredients and prevent them from passing into the underlying beverage collector. Thus, the paper or metal filter that is held in the brewing basket generally does not remove liquid-borne contaminants.
A contaminant remover must be employed to remove, or otherwise render inert, any contaminants in the liquid, ideally, before the liquid contacts the brewing ingredients. Yet, if a user finds the contaminant remover inconvenient to use, the user is likely to discontinue using, cleaning, or changing it. Moreover, if the contaminant remover is not integrated with the brewed beverage maker, the contaminant remover is likely to be lost or damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,630 (R. L. Weber III) discloses a water filter disposed in the path of flow between an independently claimed water-heating vessel and a coffee infusion chamber. The specification of the Weber ""630 patent provides that the coffee maker is configured to receive the water filter by means of a threaded retaining ring. Since the water filter is threaded into the coffee maker, access thereto is not very convenient for the user. Also, after the water filter is installed, it is hidden within the coffee maker. Thus, there is a great likelihood that the filter will be either forgotten or not replaced regularly by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,635 (Weber) provides a system having filtering material, such as activated carbon, located between the heating chamber and the coffee basket. However, the Weber ""635 patent does not provide that the filter material can be changed or cleaned by the user. More appropriately, this patent also discloses a coffee maker having a water filter at the inlet to the heating chamber. While only partially explained by the specification, changing the water filter element appears to require unscrewing a guide shaft, inserting the filter element, turning the element to securely lock it to the coffee maker, and then re-attaching the shaft. Clearly, this is not a convenient system and, moreover, the filter element is not integrated with the coffee maker. Thus, the user is likely not to install, clean, or change the filter element, and the filter element is likely to be lost or damaged.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,548 and 5,505,120 provide similar methods and devices for increasing the convenience of water filters for coffee makers. First, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,548 (Heiligman) discloses a method wherein a water filtration device is positioned between the hot water drip outlet and the ground coffee beans. The specification provides a water filtration device having support feet. In use, the water filtration device is inserted into the brewing basket such that the support feet rest on the ground coffee beans. Second, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,120 (Albertson) discloses a system for brewing coffee having a basket for accommodating coffee grounds and a filter means located in the basket. Like the Heiligman patent, the Albertson patent provides that the filter means is placed on top of the coffee grounds.
These designs suffer from several drawbacks. First, the filter device, or contaminant remover is positioned in very close proximity to the coffee grounds. Accordingly, the contaminant remover can become tainted with wet coffee grounds, thus, requiring that the contaminant remover be cleaned after each use, which is clearly inconvenient. Moreover, because the prior art designs dispose the water filter between the water reservoir and the brewing basket, but not connected to either, each time coffee is made, the filter must be removed and repositioned. In some household or work environments, several batches of coffee are made each day and the removal, cleaning and repositioning of the filter can become a major inconvenience.
The prior art illustrates that, although many different beverage brewing systems presently exist, there is still a need for a beverage brewing system with a contaminant remover that is convenient to install, use, clean, and replace. In addition, a need exists for a beverage brewing system with a contaminant remover that will not be lost or damaged.
There is provided a system for removing contaminants from liquids. This system is preferably used for brewing beverages. The system employs a contaminant remover to remove impurities in a liquid prior to mixing the liquid with brewing ingredients contained in a brewing basket. The contaminant remover is convenient to install, use, clean, or replace because it is independently accessible relative to the brewing basket. A method for using the system is also provided.